


Surprise

by persephone325



Series: Winter One Shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sadness, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone325/pseuds/persephone325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky left for a mission, and Natasha decides to cheer Eva up.</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Eva nervously paced back and forth in front of the window as she stared out at the darkening sky. She twirled her long brown hair around her finger and sighed softly. It had been almost seventy-two hours since Bucky left for the mission with Steve. And while he had gone on missions before, this one gave her a sinking feeling. It felt more dangerous. It was normal that she didn't hear from him when he went on missions, but that didn't stop her from worrying and crying herself to sleep while he was gone. Though she didn't think she would ever tell him that.

_"Bucky, I really don't have a good feeling about this." Eva said, gently taking his hand in her own. "Please..." She looked up at him pleadingly. He met her eyes, but didn't hold the gaze. The look in her eyes was too painful for him to see._

_"Eva, I..." Bucky sighed, pulling her against him as his free hand cradled the back of her head. "Steve and I are the only ones that can do this mission right now." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "You know I don't like to leave you. But I'll be back before you know it." He cupped her chin and tilted her head back so she was staring up at him._

_"But I - " Eva began, but Bucky cut her off by gently placing his lips on hers. He gently cradled the back of her head and wrapped his metal arm around her back. Eva felt her heart thump in her chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed him back, pressing her lips against his as if it was the last kiss she would ever get from him._

_"Eva," Bucky pulled away from the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers, "I'll be back. I **promise** you." She nodded slightly, looking up at him through teary eyes. "Don't cry, ангел." He wiped away the few tears that fell down her cheeks. Eva nodded again, sniffling a few times._

_Reluctantly, they released each other from their embrace. They held each other's gaze for a long moment, neither one wanted to look away first._

_"You...should go..." Eva whispered, holding back tears as her voice cracked. Bucky nodded silently, and they both moved towards the door. As Bucky opened the door, Eva felt the tears fall more freely. He looked back at her as he left, the sadness obvious in his eyes._

_"Come back to me safely..."_

The sudden beeping of her cell phone made Eva jump, startled out of her memory. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. There was a text on the screen.

_Hey. Wanna go shopping?  
~Nat_

Eva sighed as she stared at the words. She didn't want to do anything. She didn't want to go anywhere. She just wanted to sit home and wait for Bucky. Her emotions were a mess, and she didn't want to walk around in public right now.

_I don't know. I just kinda want to be alone._  
Thanks, though.  
~Eva 

She felt guilty about blowing off the red head, but she knew she wouldn't be the best company for anyone right now. Eva sighed and sat on the window ledge of the apartment, staring at the streets below. A sudden knock at her door made her jump for the second time that night. Before she could move an inch, the door opened.

"Hey. Let's go." The red headed assassin said as she walked into the apartment like she owned the place. Eva stared at her, mouth agape. "C'mon! What have you been doing the past twenty minutes?" She asked, pulling Eva to her feet. "Get your shoes on, put your hair up. Do whatever you need to do. We're going shopping." She insisted.

"Nat, I just - " Eva began.

"Want to be alone. Yeah, yeah." Natasha interrupted her, waving her hand dismissively. "Well, that's not gonna happen. I'm not gonna let you sit here and mope about while you wait for James to get back." She explained, grabbing a pair of shoes by the door and tossing them to Eva.

"Hey!" Eva caught the shoes just before they were about to hit her. She stared at them for a moment, then sighed. There was no arguing with Natasha. "Fine..." She slipped on the shoes, and pulled her long hair into a loose ponytail.

"Alright. Let's go." Natasha said, pulling Eva along by the wrist. She was barely able to grab her purse by the door as she left.

Almost two hours had passed, and the two girls walked down the street with shopping bags in each hand. Eva had a smile on her lips. Natasha had taken her to several different high end stores, and paid for nearly everything. It made Eva feel a little guilty, but Natasha insisted. After a while, Eva didn't argue. She just decided she would think of a way to pay her back for it.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm _starving_!" Eva said, smiling at the red head. Natasha smiled back at her.

"It's late. Let's head back to your place to get something." She suggested. Eva arched her eyebrow.

"My place? I don't know what I would have for us..." The brunette chewed on her bottom lip as they walked. "What time is it?" She asked. Natasha pulled out her phone and checked the time.

"A little after ten." She replied. Eva looked at the restaurants nearby.

"Oh, hey! Nino's is still open. That little pizza parlor on the corner." She suggested. Natasha shook her head.

"I wanna go where I can just put my feet up and relax." Natasha insisted. "I'll even cook if you want. I know some recipes..." She smirked playfully. Eva finally caved.

"Alright! Alright..." She threw her hands up and laughed. "You win. Let's go." The two girls made their way down the streets, until they arrived at the apartment complex.

"I'm not gonna tell you! It's a surprise." Natasha laughed. It was the third time Eva had asked what she planned on cooking for them. "But you'll _love_ it. I can guarantee that." She added with a chuckle.

"Fine... Fine..." Eva replied as they headed up the stairwell to her apartment. "But it better be worth it." She tried to sound threatening.

"Oh, trust me. It'll be so good, you might die." Natasha laughed as the two came up to the apartment door. Eva smiled as she fished out her key from her pocket. She unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Immediately, a mix of different smells invaded her nostrils. She inhaled deeply, and could clearly smell that something had been cooked recently. Eva saw a bouquet of blue roses in a vase on the coffee table. She looked around, her mouth agape at the scene. The table in the kitchen had a smaller vase with more blue roses in it. There were candles scattered all around, and Eva looked around as she took a few steps further into the apartment.

"Something smells good." Natasha said, leaning against the door frame. Eva turned and looked at her. The look on her face, a silent wonder of 'did you do this?'. Natasha just smiled in reply.

"I missed you." A voice spoke up. Eva snapped her head in the direction of the bedroom door. Bucky stepped out of the dark entry way, smiling widely. Eva felt like her heart had just stopped. Tears welled up in her eyes, and her voice caught in her throat.

"I'll just...leave these here..." Natasha whispered, setting Eva's shopping bags just inside the door. Bucky smiled and nodded at her, throwing a wink her way as she shut the door behind her. Eva felt tears roll down her cheeks as a smile spread across her lips. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a mix of a sob and a laugh.

"Did you miss me?" Bucky asked, still smiling at Eva as she struggled to find the words to say. Instead of speaking, she ran to him and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. She buried her face in his neck and laughed and cried. Bucky wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed and kissed her shoulder.

"Yes!" Eva finally said as she pressed her lips hard against his, running her hands through his hair. Bucky kissed her back just as eagerly, keeping her close against him. She made a mental note that she would really have to pay back Natasha somehow...


End file.
